


Le Noir

by MFLGHY



Series: Our Lovely Idols [1]
Category: B.A.P, BTOB, Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLGHY/pseuds/MFLGHY
Summary: A shelter called Le Noir, where it's owned by a woman in her teen age named Lio. In Le Noir you can hear a story about Kpop Idols as Hybrid*On Hiatus 4 a moment*





	1. Introduction

 

"Hello! Let me introduce myself.. My name is Lio and I'm the owner of this shelter, where as you can see.. I'm taking care of many abused and neglected Hybrids." said the woman in her teen age.

 

"You can look around you, where there are many Hybrids roaming around freely ~~~~around me. Usually, if there somebody coming here, I'll just chased them away with my Lovely Hybrids." said Lio while embracing the Tiger-Hybrid with  a collar that was inside of there engraved with 'Johnny' on its metal slate.

Then the woman release Johnny from her embrace while stroking Johnny's hair lovingly, with Johnny purred at Lio's touch.

 

"But, for you, I'll just make an exception and will tell you, story of my dear Hybrids in exchange for your company." said Lio with cheery expression.

 The teenager named Lio then take a seat with Johnny sitting beside her. Then put her index finger on her lips, to signaling for Johnny to stay quiet while she told the story.

 

"Well? Who's story do you want to hear first?" said Lio with a smile.

 

_**You can choose anyone from the Group** _

 

 


	2. Lee Jihoon | Woozi (New Beginning)

 

"Jihoon? Oh! You mean Woozi, right? The one that have number 17 on his choker right?" exclaimed Lio.

 

Lio then thought about it for a moment, "Are you sure? His story aren't very pretty." asked Lio carefully.

 

Lio scrutinizing you for a moment, just for makin sure you aren't backing out.

 

"Really? You want to hear it?" Lio asked for the second time.

 

After Lio are assured by your continuously nod, she finally called Jihoon.

 

"Woozi!" Called out Lio

 

Then a Raccoon-Hybrid appeared.

 

"Yes? Lio, what can I do for you?" asked Woozi with his tail swishing forward and back.

 

Lio gestured him to take a seat, "Well, I do have some request for you. I don't know if this is okay.." Lio take a breath, "Can I tell this, my  _company_ (?) your story how did you get here?" Lio finished the sentence in one breath.

 

Woozi already starting to standing up from his seat, but then, he sat down on his seat again.

 

"I think, i-it's okay. I don't mind, I'll help you to tell my story." Jihoon stuttered, probably remembering the bad things that happened to him.

 

"By the way, Johnny, you can just go back to the rest of the NCT." Lio said while waving Johnny goodbye.

 

"Okay then.. just call me, if you needed me." said Johnny in sad expression.

Lio just sighed at Johnny's behaviour, "Don't worry, it's always like this everyday." Lio assured.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

It's always like this everyday, with me in my room. Feeling trapped, I don't really know my parents. They probably are Hybrids like me too. And I know, they're probably forced to have me.

 

"Stop! Please stop!" screamed Jihoon in pain

 

 

Today, are the day where they always experimented with me. I don't know how long it's been going on. It's probably morning already. I've been here as long as I know.

 

"Oh, please! Your kind probably are much stronger than us!" jeered one of the scientist.

 

While the other scientist ignored my cry of pain. I've been sitting on this blasted chair for God knows how long.

 

Jihoon started squirming on his seat, shaking his body. Attempting to slipping out from the strap. Unfortunately, his attempt end in disaster.

 

"What are you doing there? Subject 22111996." Questioned one of the scientist calmly.

 

Jihoon panicked at the sudden attention of the scientist. He stay still like a statue to ensure his safety. Because, he already know the scientist that asked the question have some bad temper and he doesn't want to be his punch bag for the rest of the day.

 

"No. I didn't do anything." Immediately the answer was out from the Hybrid's mouth.

 

The scientist scrutinized the Hybrid, Jihoon put on his flat expression, and trying his best not to spit on the scientist face.

 

"Hmm, alright..." said the scientist and walking away from Jihoon's seat.

 

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief. And thankfully, the experiment is already over. The  scientist untie the strap the Hybrid was in, after he was free from the strap, he looked around and saw another Hybrid across him.

He was shocked to saw another Hybrid like him. He just prayed, that the scientist wouldn't try to mating him with the other Hybrid.

 

"Go. Go back to your room. Subject 22111996." commanded the scientist with a harsh voice.

 

Jihoon quickly bolting off as fast as he can. As he ran, he saw another Hybrid like him and have quite similar appearance to him. The other hybrid was a Raccoon too, just like Jihoon is. The only differences is from the colors. Jihoon is ordinary black-grey like, while the other was red-maroon like.

 

"Who's that?" murmured Jihoon while he pass by the room.

 

As he pass by the room, he saw the number and the name of the Hybrid.

 

**|Name : Min Yoongi | Subject : 09031993 | Type : Red Panda | Status : ALPHA|**

 

When Jihoon saw the nameplate, his blood froze for a second.

And he questioning himself, " **Is this the same Hybrid that I saw from across me?"**

 

He just praying hard to God, (For the sake of himself) for the scientist wouldn't try to mating him with the Red Panda.

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

For a moment, Jihoon thought that he can escaped this hellhole without a hitch. While in the reality, he can't just ignore the Red Raccoon, or even left him in this hell. So Jihoon decided to brought Yoongi with him to escape.

 

"Subject 22111996, come out! It's time for your dinner!" Shout one of the scientist.

 

Jihoon obliged at the scientist demand, and walk to the dining room that usually he had to himself. This time, he was surprised to saw Yoongi across the dining table. Jihoon finally realized, actually the scientist are really attempting to mating both of them. As Jihoon is an Omega, while Yoongi is an Alpha. Jihoon really need to be quick to escape.

 

As Jihoon sat down, the guards beside Jihoon finally left from the room, with there are only both of them sat there, while eating Jihoon tried to hold conversation with Yoongi.

 

"Uh.. Your name is Yoongi, right?" asked Jihoon as he try to hold a conversation.

Yoongi stopped his chewing, "Yeah, I'm Yoongi.. Who are you?"

Jihoon cheered at inside, "I'm Jihoon.."

At this Yoongi smiled and, "Hey Jihoon, it's not a very good time for conversation isn't it?"

Jihoon sighed and take a deep breath, "Well, I just want you to know. Maybe the scientist will try to mating us together."

At this, Yoongi once again stopped his chewing and raised one of his eyebrows, "Really?"

 

Jihoon shudder at the thought of mating, "Yeah, B'caues I already know from their action." Jihoon paused for a moment to swallow his food, "Usually, I ate here alone with no one."

 

 

Yoongi take his time for thinking, "Okay, so what will you do?"

 

Jihoon was shocked at Yoongi's trust, for Yoongi just quickly trust him. Maybe he already go through this.

Then Jihoon told his plan to Yoongi, "Well, I have a plan to get out from this hellhole."

"First, we need to wait until it was night time." JIhoon suggested, "Don't worry, I'll pick you up from your room."

Yoongi just nodded, "Okay, I'll trust you to lead me out from this place."

 

\-------------------------

 

 

When the night time comes, JIhoon quietly sneaked out from his room. Not knowing there are securities camera fortunately, the camera is on the other direction.

 

*Knock* Knock*

 

"Yoongi?" whispered Jihoon.

 

The door opened quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here." Yoongi whisper back.

 

Then Jihoon signaled Yoongi to follow him with many cautions. Jihoon know this place or he used to say 'Hell' pretty well. He always go here and go there when he was little. He as a kid always sense something disastrous on this place.

 

"Yoongi! Quickly go through here!" Whisper shout Jihoon to Yoongi.

 

Yoongi quickly ran to the door where Jihoon is standing. JIhoon try to open the door and succeed, usually at this point, Jihoon will know something is up. But for now, maybe he can just ran away without many problem.

 

"Don't you think something is up?" Yoongi asked.

 

Jihoon hissed at him, "I know, I already have my suspicion, you don't need to told it to me."

 

Jihoon and Yoongi just ran through out the night. And they aren’t stopping until they feel safe.

 

Usually at this point, Jihoon will just left Yoongi behind. But, because Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to do it. So, he just let Yoongi stay with him. By the way, when Yoongi are with him, other Hybrid will be intimidated by Yoongi’s appearance.

“So, what’s next after this?” Yoongi asked, while chewing some food that he stole from stores.

Jihoon just keep quiet. “I don’t know, maybe we should just split at this moment.”

Yoongi stopped his chewing, “Well, do you have any idea where would you live?”

Jihoon shake his head, Yoongi sighed. “I don’t know about you, but I already found some group that will take me in.”

“Well, if you already have place to stay, why did you still here with me?”

 

Yoongi swallow his food and said, “Because, I already thought you as my own brother.”

“If that’s so, can you now just leave me?” Jihoon slowly asked.

Yoongi shrugged, “If that’s what you want, I’ll leave, if you want to find me, just searched someone named Suga.”

Jihoon nodded, “I wish someday, we can meet again in better circumstances.” Jihoon said as he handshake with Yoongi.

“Goodbye then, Little brother.” Yoongi said as he disappeared through the night.

Jihoon waved him goodbye. And he walked away from the place where they used to stay.

 

Not minding the cold night, Jihoon at one night stumbled at a big mansion. He saw the big sign that was told there, it was a Hybrid Shelter.

“Hmm, a hybrid shelter, huh?”

Jihoon quickly walked to the front door, and knocked at it.

He already guessed at this time, there wouldn’t be anyone that still wake up at this time. But, guess what? Jihoon is wrong this time. Because, there is somebody that still wake up at ungodly hour.

“Yeah, how can I help you?” said a fox-hybrid politely.

But then, the fox was shocked to see Jihoon on the frontstep(?), because usually ordinary people abandoned their Hybrids at the frontdoor.

“Um, who are you?” asked the fox nervously.

Jihoon gathered his courage, “I’m Jihoon, a raccoon-hybrid. Can I meet the owner of this shelter?”

The fox tilted his head, “Who? OH! You mean our Lio?”

Jihoon just nodded, as he don’t know anyone named Lio in his life.

“Okay then! Please come in! and for your information, you can call me Hoshi!” said the fox cheerfully.

Then Jihoon slowly come in to the Shelter, well, you can call it a shelter if you want to. But, in the reality, the shelter is actually a big mansion, with many antiques furniture.

Jihoon can’t really understand, why would a rich-person would spend their money for Hybrids? Maybe, it’s only for lifting their reputation in the Hybrids supporter community.

“Lio, will we have new family members?” asked a tiger-hybrid.

The tiger-hybrid walked beside a teenager girl, like he is her lover.

“Maybe, I don’t mind adding new Hybrid. Do you mind, Johnny?” asked the girl.

the Hybrid named ‘Johnny’ then looked at the girl incredulously, “What are you saying?”

Johnny continued, “I don’t want to condemn them to a torturing life, I’d like to have them a good life like me.”

Then Johnny and the girl approached Jihoon, that still standing like a fool.

“Um, please take a sit..” Johnny said to Jihoon awkwardly.

 

Jihoon then take a  seat, waiting for another command.

“Your name is Jihoon, right?” said the girl.

Jihoon nodded, the girl continued, “Well, my name is Lio and this tiger-Hybrid beside me is Johnny.”

“Hey.” Said the tiger-hybrid as he put his hand up for greeting Jihoon, with his other hand in his pajamas pocket.

Jihoon nodded at Johnny. He actually was quite weirded out by Johnny casually greeted him. As usually a tiger-hybrid is quite vicious when other Hybrid is in their territory.

“Oh please, don’t be afraid by Johnny’s appearance. He’s quite friendly actually!” Lio assured to Jihoon.

“And by the way, I know you are a stray Hybrid.. anyway, it’s okay for you to stay here!” Lio said immediately to end the conversation.

 

“Uh, no term & condition? Or anything else like that?” Jihoon asked nervously.

Jihoon facepalmed at his word. **Why would you refuse a warm bed and free food anyway?**

 

Lio laughed at Jihoon’s question, “WhAt? Of course there isn’t any condition.. You can stay here as long as you want..” said Lio with a smile on her lips.

Jihoon sigh in relief, “Thank you.” Jihoon said bowing to Lio and her companion Johnny.

 

Lio immediately panic at Jihoon bowing.

Johnny then instantly told Jihoon to stand up and said, “No need to bowing to her.” While smiling awkwardly.

 

Jihoon then know that, Le Noir shelter isn’t any ordinary shelter. Here he can be anything he want, without any worries he would be experimented again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I really enjoyed the story when I'm writing it! FUN FACT : I rewrote this part twice!  
> and please don't forget to comment and leave kudos! especially request!  
> P.S : If you want me to continued Jihoon's story just say so (／≧ω＼)


	3. Kim Himchan | (I'm beyond repair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it! The long waited request by [Thatonememe101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonememe101/pseuds/Thatonememe101) I'm sorry that I uploaded it very late, because my life lately become so hectic! And even had sad moment between it..  
> But, don't worry here is it!

Lio then stared at you for a moment, “Ooh, look at the time!” Exclaimed Lio.

“It’s time for dinner!” Lio said as she clapped her hands.

“Hey, Woozi, Can you call the others for dinner?”

Woozi nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.” Then Woozi walked away to the other Hybrid rooms.

 

Lio then gestured at you for following her.

“Well, I think you’ll love it to staying here for awhile, right? Because, I already prepared a room for you.”

You nodded, there’s now way, you’ll leave if you haven’t heard the rest of the Hybrids stories.

As you walked, you noticed that there are many Hybrid photos on the walls. And in one of the photos you saw Johnny when he’s still little.

You wondered, what is the relationship between Lio and Johnny. Is it more than an Owner and Pet? But you shook your head at the thought of it, it’s not your business anyway.

Then Lio stopped abruptly, “Here we are!” exclaimed Lio.

 

You looked around and saw a luxurious dining room, with fancy furnitures like the one you saw on the movies.

“Astonished? Please don’t be!” Lio told to you, when she saw your jaw dropping at the sight of her dining room.

You shook your head once again. You think this is a dream, well you’re wrong.

 

“LIOOO!” shouted one of the Hybrid as the Hybrid ran toward Lio and hugged Lio.  **Tightly** .

Lio laughed at the Hybrid’s behavior. “Oh, Please Zelo. You don’t need to be dramatic.”

Then she stroke Zelo’s hair, when she’s yet to finish grooming Zelo another Hybrid ran to him.

“LIO-Noona!” shouted one of the tall Hybrid.

Lio fall down at the sheer force of the Hybrid, “Oh come on Yugyeom, you’re not kid!” Lio scolded at Yugyeom.

Then Yugyeom scratch his head while laughing awkwardly.

“And you, Junhong stop rubbing yourself to me, it’s inappropriate when there’s a guest here.”

Zelo immediately stopped when he sensed that Lio is getting bad mood.

Then Johnny come in to the dining room with the rest of NCT.

“Lio! Are you alright?” Johnny asked, as he saw Lio holding her head.

Lio smiled at Johnny, “Yeah, actually I’m fine for this time!”

Johnny at this just glared at Yugyeom and Zelo, then glared at their  **“Hyung”** for not watching their maknaes.

“Well, Let’s eat then!” exclaimed Lio.

 

\------------------------------

  
  


Actually, after eating, you changed your mind. You thought,  _ Maybe I can just heard the stories after I slept, because, DAMN, I feel sleepy after eating these food. _

 

“Hmm? You feeling sleepy after eating all these food?” Lio asked.

You nodded quickly, at Lio’s question.  _ And how did Lio always guess my thought? Did she have mind-reading power? _

 

Lio nodded, “Okay then, Who do you want for escorting you?”

 

You immediately answered,  “Himchan.”

 

“Okay, Himchannie!” called Lio.

Then, immediately a Bunny-Hybrid appeared, and You think somewhat his face are actually suitable for a Bunny-Hybrid. And somehow, you felt guilty for disturbing Himchan reunion with his fellow Bunny-Hybrids.

 

“Yeah, Mistress?” asked Himchan stoically.

At this Lio’s expression hardened, “Himchan, what did I usually told you?”

Himchan snapped out from his trance, “Oh! I’m sorry, Lio. It’s just, hard, to break this habit.”

“Well, what did you want me to do, Lio?” asked Himchan.

Lio smiled, “For now, you can just help escort my guest here, to the room that I prepared personally.”

Himchan nodded at Lio instruction, and gestured at you for following him.

 

In the walk to your room, Himchan just stay quiet. You probably can saw the way his body are moving, and the way his hands are fidgeting, as you’re beside him.

“Did you have anything to ask to me?” finally Himchan opened his mouth to ask.

You nodded, “Hm, yeah, I did, but, probably I’ll just save it for tomorrow.”

“Oh! So I can expect myself being called again by Lio?”

You smiled, “Yea, you can expect yourself being called again.”

 

As the conversation ended, You and Himchan arrived at the front of your door. You waved Himchan goodbye and bid him goodnight. Himchan saw this and waved you back and bid you back goodnight.

 

\---------------------------

  
  
  


*Knock* Knock*

 

You hear knocks on the door, but you still feel sleepy and, probably you still don’t give a damn about anyone for now. 

 

*Knock* Knock*

 

But as you ignored it, the knocks are getting louder. And You are getting annoyed at this, then you just stood up from your bed immediately and opened the door.

“Yeah? Who is it?”

 

Then as you answered the knock, you saw a cold-faced bear-Hybrid.

 

“Lio are waiting for you.” Said the Bear-Hybrid coldly.

 

At the sight of the Bear-Hybrid, you felt like you will be eaten out by the said bear.

“Hey! It’s not suitable for you, saying it like that! You’re lucky Lio are not here! Or even more better Johnny or Taeyong aren’t here!” chirped one voice behind The bear-Hybrid.

 

“Argh, shut up your mouth!” shout the Bear-Hybrid aggressively and the said Hybrid already pulling out his claw.

When you saw the claw, you immediately scoot back to your room, and take your time in bathroom, not minding the commotion on the outside.

Eventually, the commotion subsided, as you already done this, done that, you exited from the room, and saw Johnny at your front door.

“Uh,” said Johnny while scratching his head, “Sorry about Woojin’s attitude, he’s still aggressive from the day we got him, usually he sedated around new people, but he got annoying company behind him. And the one usually with him are with Lio so, he can’t stay calm. I’m sorry for his attitude.” Johnny explained and finished with a bow to you.

You nodded in understanding, because usually when you with your friends, there are somebody that like to annoy you too.

 

And Johnny in exchange escort you personally to Lio, and let the bear-Hybrid and his “leech” go freely without punishment for “ **now”** .

 

“My Guest! Finally!” Lio exclaimed. “And Johnny? Where is Woojin?” Lio questioned.

“Woojin got agressive with Jeongin just now, if you see the fight, you gotta say it’s quite nasty scar that Jeongin got on his cheeks.” Johnny explained.

Lio gasped, “What?! He got into fight again?”

Lio sighed, exasperated by the fight Woojin got into.

“O-kay, Chan, you can go those two, and please, don’t forget to told them wait in my room.”

Chan, the Fox-Hybrid, nodded at Lio, then walked away from the room.

Lio sighed once again, “Well, that’s my life, do I ever regret this?” Lio muttered to herself.

 

“Anyway!” Lio suddenly said, “Who’s story do you want to hear now?”

“Himchan.”

Lio smiled, “Himchan, huh? The one from B.A.P, the one that escorting you last night.”

Lio called, “Himchan!”

Then, the said Hybrid showed up, “Yes?” he peeked from the door.

“Come in, Himchannie!” Lio said while cooing and gesturing him to come to her.

While Lio trying to persuade Himchan to come in, Johnny glared quietly at the sight of Himchan.

And well, Johnny not realizing that his glare not going unnoticed by Lio, Lio immediately making eye contact with Johnny, “Johnny, can you go to my room and wait for me there?”

“Wha- what did I do?” Johnny stammered. 

Lio not giving up, and glared at him for exit the room and wait for her at her room.

“I-I I’m sorry..” said Johnny quietly as he walked out from the room.

 

As Johnny walked out, Himchan come in and shut the door.

“Well, what can I do for you?” Himchan ask immediately.

Lio gestured at you, for talking.

“Well, Himchan I want to hear your story, how can you be here?” you finished.

 

“Actually, it’s not very exciting story but, here it is…”

 

\-----------------------

 

from my childhood, I’ve been always a chubby Hybrid, and actually my owner from that time isn’t so bad. But after, I’ve been sold, my new owner, like to training me with her other Hybrids especially with the predator ones.

You can always guess that, Bunny-Hybrid like me is common, and usually we used as release. It depends on what release we used as, usually it’s sexually. Most of us are victims from Rape or products from unwanted pregnancies.

I don’t even know why, at that time, my only goal are pleasing my owner at that time. You can say that, it’s our instinct as domestic pets(?).

But, one thing that I can be sure,  _ I always hate the way she touched me _ . The way her hand creeping up to my private parts, touching my body without any permission, the way she used her Alpha authority over me, because I’m just an ordinary Omega.

 

**_I Hate HER_ **

.

**_DISGUSTING_ **

She always made felt disgusted by myself, the way my body are responding to her touch.

.

**_FAT_ **

I know, my face are quite chubby, but this doesn’t do any justice, why would you body-shaming me? Do you envy the way I smile? The way I always answer you with kindness? Or the way I suddenly become cold towards you?

 

“ARGH!” Himchan screamed, frustrated the way his life are spiraling down.

He never thought his usually simple life would be this toxic.

“Channie~” singsonged his owner.

Himchan immediately go rigid and cold.

“Yes Mistress?”

She smile with cruel intention behind it, she already know the way Himchan disgusted by himself, by her touch, but he can’t stop. He can’t stop, because, She always know one thing to threaten him.

 

“I’ll wait for you in my bedroom, tonight.” She said with finality on her voice.

Himchan just nodded. What he can do against her? He’s just an Omega Bunny-Hybrid without any power especially against Female Alpha. His words are ineffective against her Alpha’s Voice. He’s practically a prey on this territory.

 

“What can I do?” sobbed Himchan. 

he’s already tired with this   everyday routine, it’s been 5 years and he still can’t free himself from her grip. He’ll try anything to escape from this Cage.

 

“I’ll freed myself from her tomorrow morning.”

 

Himchan doesn’t need any more bullshit about her anymore. He’s already tired by the way she treat him, like he’s a doll. More exactly to be  **_“_ ** _ Sex Doll _ **_”_ ** .

 

“You’ll see tomorrow, I’ll be getting out of here.” Muttered Himchan.

 

\----------------

 

Today, are the day. I’ll be free from that B*tch grasp. Never I imagine that escaping would be easy as I flick my fingers. But, I don’t think it’ll be this easy. And as I escaped my cage.

I met, a Hybrid like me too.

And if I’m not wrong his name are, “Doyoung.”

“Doyoung. My name is Doyoung, and You are?” the Bunny-Hybrid asked to Himchan.

Himchan was startled to see somebody resembling him. But then he snapped out from staring Doyoung too long or too much.

“Himchan. That’s my name.”

After Doyoung heard this, he smiled. 

“Well, as a fellow of Bunny-Hybrid, I welcomed you to our place.” Doyoung said as a greeting as he gestured Himchan to come in.

Himchan actually quite confused, as he just escaped and suddenly found some Bunny-Hybrid that brought him to some suspicious place. But, he can’t just reject the other Bunny-Hybrid. As he was quite afraid by the Hunter out there that would brought him to other vicious Hybrid.

“Um, how did you found me?” 

At this Doyoung smiled once again, “Actually, it’s not that hard. Because, one of your friend contacted me, for helping sheltering you.”

Himchan furrowed his eyebrow, “Who is it? I don’t ever think that I had any friends.”

This time Doyoung ignored Himchan question and just continued walking until they in some Living room. Eventhough, the furniture is already quite damaged by rain and heat from the sun. as the said so room have some roof cave in to the room.

“ **Welcome to our Playground!** ” Doyoung exclaimed.

 

Himchan looked around in awe, eventhough, the place are in not good condition anymore. He already felt cozy in the place, more so because there are Doyoung.

“Why  **Playground** ?” Himchan asked out of curiousity

 

“Because, this is our place where we can play as much we want.”

Himchan look around to see where the voice come. Then he saw another Bunny-Hybrid, but this time his fur are Black not White like Doyoung or Himchan.

“And who are you?” 

The Hybrid smiled showing his bunny teeth, “Jiwon, or you can call me Bobby.”

Himchan nodded, “Himchan.”

 

As Himchan lived with the others, he actually missing the life where he had an owner. He still feel the urges to pleasing somebody, it’s the effect of living with that cruel female Alpha. He know, he can’t go back to his previous life, but, maybe he can find somebody, that will take care of him. Without treating him like a toy or a pet, he wanted them to treat him like he’s a person. Just because he’s a hybrid, doesn’t mean he’s less than a human, more like half-human.

 

“Doyoung, can I tell you something?” Himchan blurted out suddenly.

Doyoung startled by Himchan just nodded.

“I miss the way I used had an owner.”

Doyoung already prepared to open his mouth, “Stop it. I’m not done yet.” Himchan stopped Doyoung from saying anything.

“I miss the feeling of being loved, cuddled and everything surrounding that thing. But, on the other I’m scared of meeting another Human, I’m scared that they’ll treat me like a thing again.”

 

Doyoung then opened his mouth, “Well, I know that feeling too, but, as you can see, I’m still a stray Hybrid here. I want somebody to hold me too you know? But, I can’t be selfish, I’m taking care of my fellow Hybrids here. But, for you, maybe you can just contact the friend that you have, and let him take you to the shelter that he is in. because, the shelter he is in have a very nice owner, and maybe if the owner is generous enough, he or she will take you in.”

 

Himchan stared at Doyoung, “What? I thought you’ll forbid me from finding owner.”

Doyoung laughed at Himchan’s face, “Hah? There’s no way, I’ll forbid you, it’s your own will, I’ll support you whatever you’ll do.”

Himchan facepalmed, “Well, maybe, I’ll search the shelter later. I’ll stay here for awhile, I can stay here as long as I want, right?”

Once again Doyoung laughed, “Of course! You can stay here as long as you want! As long you helped me for feeding our fellow Hybrid here!”

Himchan sighed in relief, “Well, that’s okay. I’ll help you as long as I’m living here.”

 

For the next few months, Himchan tried for getting a job. It’s hard for a Hybrid like him, well, in general for Hybrid it’s hard for getting a job. Thankfully, Himchan can hide his ears very well, as his ears are not big and wide like Doyoung. And he can passed as a “normal” human not Hybrid.

Himchan sighed as this is the nth day for him working here

“Haaahh,” sighed Himchan, “Am I regretting this?” he muttered to himself, “I think not.”

Then one of his co-worker interrupt his sulking, and Himchan actually quite happy about it. As this co-worker actually are a Hybrid too, but he conceal it very well, even if his own co-worker don’t know about it.

“ Hyung! Can you replace me for awhile? I need to meet my sister, today.” Pleaded his co-worker while showing his puppy eyes.

 

Himchan pretended thinking about it for awhile, “Hyung! Please it’s very VERY Important!” Himchan then nodded, “Okay, Ilhoon-ah, I’ll replace you but, you’ll pay for my lunch tomorrow, alright?”

Ilhoon nodded and pumped his fist, “Yeah! Of course, Hyung, just wait for it!”

Immediately, Ilhoon rushed out from the backdoor. As Ilhoon bolting out, a customer come in with a Tiger-Hybrid. And as Himchan observed the customer and her Hybrid, he guessed that, she’s the tiger-Hybrid owner.

 

Himchan tried not to be stiff or feeling fear, because he already know by the scent of the customer and her Hybrid, both of them are an Alpha. And by the looks of the tiger, he already been detected by the Hybrid’s nose. As Himchan continued to watch them, he saw the Hybrid was asking his owner about a Hybrid’s scent. Himchan started to feeling anxious at the sight of tiger’s owner looking around searching the source of the scent the tiger said.

The owner was walking toward him!

Himchan tried to look casual, like the usual cashier would do.

 

“How can I help you?” 

At this point, Himchan really concentrated to make sure his voice doesn’t crack. He scared, that this  **girl** would tried make him contained in a shelter.

“Um,” the girl look unsure about whether to asking something. “Excuse me, but are you a Hybrid?” the girl bluntly asked to Himchan.

Himchan laughed it off, “Hahaha, I’m sorry miss, but are you mistaking me as a Hybrid?”

The girl flustered as Himchan laughed it off, but the tiger Hybrid still not willing to let it go. “But, I smell a Hybrid around here, and the scent are strongest around you so, we think there are a Hybrid around here and probably, the said Hybrid is  **YOU** .” Said the tiger-Hybrid emphasized at the last word while staring at Himchan.

Himchan started to feeling annoyed, “Excuse me? If you want to accuse me please do it somewhere else, because this is not the place for argument, this is a convenience store.”

The girl flustered once again, “Well, I’m sorry for my Hybrid attitude, and here’s my namecard, please call me or visit me for compensate your time.” Said the girl and she left a quite hefty some of money on the counter.

 

As the couple go, Himchan wondered for a moment, if every Full-Human was like that girl, maybe Himchan wouldn’t have suffered under his past owner.

 

“If..if only my owner was that kind, I wouldn’t have to suffer..” sighed Himchan

 

As Himchan just stand over the cashier, the sun is already set. He cleaned up around the store, count the income for that day and finally, closed the store.

Himchan already regretting, saying yes to Ilhoon. Because, now he need to walk to home in the dark.

\------------------

 

As Himchan come in to the Playground, Doyoung welcomes him, as the other Hybrid was already asleep by the time Himchan come home.

“How’s your day?” Doyoung casually asked while sitting down on the torn-up couch.

Himchan sighed, then plopped down beside Doyoung, “It’s sucks actually,”

Doyoung ears perked up at this, “Really? Is there any customers that was bothering you?” Himchan take a deep breath, “Not only bothering me actually, they almost blowing up my cover.”

At this Doyoung spurted out the drink he was drinking, then opened his eyes widely like the Bunny-Hybrid he is, while blinking a few times.

 

“They? Is there a girl and a tall tiger-Hybrid?” Doyoung asked while slowly getting closer to Himchan’s face.

“Uh, Yeah. How did you know?” Himchan asked in confusion.

Doyoung then Oh’ed, “Actually, the Tiger-Hybrid is my friend, and the girl probably are the owner of Le Noir Shelter.”

Himchan tilted his head, “Le Noir Shelter?”

Doyoung scratch the back of his head, “Yeah, His name is Johnny and the girl name’s probably is Lio. She’s the one that founded Le Noir Shelter, and she’s searching for many abused and abandoned Hybrid or  probably a runaway like you or me too.” Explained Doyoung.

Himchan just become more confused, and now blanking from all Doyoung’s explaination, his brain probably overloaded from the information that Doyoung just told to him.

“Shelter?! Did I just miss my opportunity for coming to a shelter?!” Himchan screamed as he was feeling screwed.

 

Doyoung shushed him, “Of course not! I can just contacted Johnny.”

Himchan groaned, “But, I don't want to, he scares me, and his first impression of me was probably quite bad..”

 

Doyoung calmed down Himchan, “Oh, if that's the case, you can just come to the shelter by yourself, even though, I don't really suggested to do that. And it's already late anyway, so please shut up and take a rest okay?” 

“Okay, okay, please stop nagging me.” Himchan rolled his eyes at Doyoung, then waved him away.

 

\----------------------

 

“Are you sure? You're going to the shelter? By yourself?” Asked Doyoung for the nth time.

Himchan rolled his eyes at Doyoung, “I'm sure Doyoung-ah, and I even already quitting my job,”

Doyoung pouted, “But, don't you want me to accompany you?” Asked Doyoung in desperate attempt to come with Himchan.

Himchan pretend to thought about it, “No.”

“Oh, come on, Hyung, let me accompany you~” Begged Doyoung and using a little bit of Aegyo.

Himchan put on annoyed expression, “The answer is still NO. Don't you need to work anyway? I just need to walk there, no big deal.”

Doyoung then gave up, “Okay, Okay. Goodbye then, Don't forget to visit us, okay? But, please don't visit us too often.” Said Doyoung as a Goodbye.

 

Himchan just waved him from far, not saying anything, afraid that if he open his mouth, he would stutter when saying something.

Then he walked to the direction of the shelter that Doyoung said, well, Himchan wasn't complaining, but DID you see the shelter? It was a mansion, and a frickin huge, with beautiful frontyard, with many kind of Hybrid playing on it.

 

Fortunately, one of the Hybrid noticed Himchan, then look at him on interest.

“How may I help you?” Asked the Hybrid politely.

Himchan's palm started to sweating as he was nervous, and in other he was scared to meet the tiger-Hybrid he met the other day.

“Uh, I'm here because of Doyoung.” 

 

The Hybrid froze then, snapped out of it.

“D-Doyoung? From Doyoung's place then?” Said the Hybrid nervously.

“Wait here, I will call one of the NCT.” Said the Hybrid once again.

Himchan then waited inside while watching the other Hybrids converse with each other, and playing.

As he waited, the Hybrid come again, with other Hybrid.

“Here's the one that I said from Doyoung's, Taeyong.” Said the Hybrid serious.

“Oh, okay then you can go now, Hyung. I'll take it from here.” Taeyong said to the Hybrid.

Then he gestured at Himchan to follow him.

Himchan then followed Taeyong, but not before he see the other Hybrid more closer. He had a feeling that he would saw the other not long after this.

 

“So,” Taeyong started, “How's Doyoung?” 

“He's fine,” Himchan answered him shortly.

“Is he struggling living out there?” Taeyong asked once again without looking at Him.

“Well, sometimes.. but for now he's fine with the others.” 

 

Then, the girl that he saw the other day sees him.

“Hey! Are you that cashier from the *** convenience store?” 

Himchan look at her, “Uh, yeah, I'm that cashier.”

The girl's eye narrowed at Him. 

“Are you here because you have a Hybrid that you want to left here?”

Himchan facepalmed, “Uh, No. Why are you asking me that?”

The girl smiled, “No, no, it's nothing, I just had a hunch.”

Then, the girl noticed Taeyong was escorting Himchan.

“Oh, Taeyong! What are you doing with this person?”

“I'm actually escorting him, to meet you.” said Taeyong while sighing.

“Ooh! He wants to meet me?!”

“Yeah, and actual-”

Before Taeyong dan finished his sentence, the girl already pulled Himchan go.

Taeyong sighed once again and shake his head.

“Ah, Lio. I haven't finished my sentence yet.”

 

\--------------------------

  
  


Himchan feel sick, as the girl dragged him so fast that he can't take a proper breath.

“Can you slow down?” Ask Himchan, while he tried to inhale more air.

The girl then look at Himchan, surprised that Himchan was feeling sick from that quick run.

“Oh, yeah! I'm sorry that I dragged you.” said the girl while scratching her head.

“It's okay.”

Then, Taeyong come after Himchan and the girl stopped running. Huffing and was out of breath.

“*Huff* Lio, I'm *huff* still not *huff* done talking yet.” Said Taeyong while huffing. 

“I'm sorry for once again!” Said Lio while letting Taeyong take a breather.

“Well, can our guest take a seat at least, or even let me sit down?” Ask Taeyong while eyeing Lio sharply.

Lio coughed nervously, “Ahem, of course you can, just sit down there.”

Taeyong and Himchan then sat down, while Lio chose to just standing still.

“Well, as I was saying, before Lio cut me out, Actually, this Fellow,  **Himchan** was from  **Doyoung's** shelter.” Taeyong finally finished his sentence.

 

Lio's jaws opened, surprised actually, more than surprised, more like getting a heart attack.

“From Doyoung's? Jaehyun probably would like to heard news about Doyoung.”

Taeyong nodded in understanding, “But, I wouldn't recommend that, Jaehyun is quite hot-headed like Johnny is. And probably Himchan would get pressured by Jaehyun, and you wouldn't like that, would you?”

 

Lio shake her head, “Of course not! I wouldn't do that.”

Himchan then paused for a moment, “Wait, How did you know my name?”

Taeyong looked at Himchan, “Uh, from Doyoung obviously, he already called to me about a Hybrid that will come here alone under his name.”

Himchan let out a laugh, “Ugh, that sneaky kid, I told him, I'll just go by myself, he called the shelter itself.”

 

Lio let out a cough, “Then, Himchan, would you like to stay here?” 

Himchan let out a bitter laugh.

“Of course, but I can't make promises, that I'm not broken like others, I'm probably the worse Hybrid that you can get.”

 

Lio approached Himchan, put her hand on his shoulder then look at his eyes.

“I know, I know, I already know the pained look from your eyes on that day. I didn't just pretend to look around, but I already sensed you. You don't need to be perfect around me or anyone else here, you only need to be open your heart for us. I hope we can help you to healing from your trauma.”

 

Himchan let out a sob, can't stop himself. He let himself cry freely on Lio's soft embrace with Taeyong's Embrace him from the side.

 

He may be broken or even beyond repair, as he always said to himself, but, maybe, he had a place here. And maybe, someday, he can be mended back like his former past-self.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do request! I'll try my best to fulfill it!  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/multifangirlholy/?hl=en)  
> 


End file.
